Beginner Tutorial
Welcome to the unofficial tutorial page for Craftwars 2! This page will help the beginners mainly to start out in cw2 and learn how to do what some of the advanced players can do! ---- Getting Started ---- The first thing you will notice once you get started in Craftwars 2, you will start outside a 1 story house in front of your door with nothing but a Uzi, Iron pickaxe, the games tutorial book, and 20 iron ore. To access your inventory, you press E if you are on PC or if you are on mobile you can press the 3 dots that are in the hotbar selection. You then will find 20 Iron ore in your inventory, You use that 20 iron in your inventory to create iron bars which will allow you to make either Armour, or a shield. You can drag the 20 iron ore piece by piece just by dragging it or you can take the whole stack by pressing "Shift" on your keyboard and clicking on the stack you want to drag. You need to drag the stack of iron ore in the crafting slots and craft those iron bars. You now can drag the 10 iron bars that you crafted out of the crafting section back in your inventory, you then can use those 10 iron bars to either make Iron Armour, A Iron Sword, or a Iron Shield. ---- Currency and Ranking ---- The in-game currency for Craftwars 2 is called "Craftbucks" or if you want to abbreviate it, just call it CB. Craftbucks can be used to buy weapons from merchants which you can find in the kingdom you spawn in. Ranks aren't exactly important, but if you want to prove your dominance in craftwars 2, you can get as much ranks as possible. The highest ranked person in Craftwars 2 is Sweggstar (One of the staff members of craftwars.) You could use ranks to gain roles in the craftwars discord and in the craftwars fan club. ---- Fighting Monsters and Enemies ---- There are many types of creatures outside the kingdom you spawn in, to fight these certain creatures of the dead and living. You need a weapon powerful enough to do the right job! For instance lets say the pistol, It's good for ranged and can do some good damage for beginners. The first thing you might see when you are a beginner is the Zombie, A creature of the dead that spawns in pairs of either 1-3 depending on how big of a group you are in (player wise). Zombies have an average of 40 health, so it shouldn't take too much hits to kill one. The one thing you need to look out for is either tower enemies which can spawn near the 4 elemental towers (Dark, Fire, Water, and Light) and a boss called Zombie King. This powerful creature is known to be the summoner of all zombies. You need greater gear to kill this type of zombie. ^ What it looks like outside the kingdom ^ ---- The Merchants of the Kingdom ---- There are a lot of merchants inside the kingdom where you can either buy boxes with magical properties that can unloot either uncommon weapons, or the most divine weapons in the land, You can also buy furniture from the Carpenter. One of the main things you want to buy from the carpenter is the Chest, A storage unit used to contain 4 items at a time. This can be used if you run out of inventory space or you need some sorting to do and there are too much items inside your inventory to do so. And there are many more merchants to come, But there is a unique one named the Disguised Merchant. This merchant used to be apart of the testing phase of Craftwars 2. Selling the Gold Luger and the Testing Pickaxe. ---- The Dungeon ---- There is a forbidden place that can only be accessed by a underground ruin that was built by the ancient ancestors of craftwars 2, You can find this ruin outside of the kingdom by taking a left from the merchant stands or a right from the mines and go outside one of the kingdom gates. What the dungeon ruins look like ^ You then need to enter the ruined dungeon and find a portal which lies in front of you once going down the stairs of the ruins. Once entering the dungeon you are faced with 3 floors. The first floor has easy mobs, The second floor has medium difficulty mobs, and the final floor has a mythical entity called the Slave of the Void, It isn't advised to go down there if you are a beginner. ---- That is basically all there is too know about Craftwars 2! I hope this helped you out and hope many beginners will soon start to figure out the ways of Craftwars 2. This is the unofficial tutorial for Craftwars 2. Category:Tutorials